


What Kind of Pokémon Are You?

by AliaMael



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Humor, Megumi is mentionned but doesn't get the chance to actually speak for himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: What makes a good costume? (Or: Joshua has Arguments, Megumi is embarrassed, and Sanae is a troll.)
Relationships: Hanekoma Sanae & Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	What Kind of Pokémon Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I got distracted from my TWEWYtober _by_ my TWEWYtober. Whoops?

WildKat was empty.

It was also, technically, closed, but that kind of details had never stopped Joshua. Doors were for lesser beings (and for people like Megumi who got hives just _thinking_ of breaking a rule). Still, the absence of Sanae was disappointing. But as "calling before barging in" was _also_ for lesser beings in Joshua's opinion (and he was the Composer, so his opinion was truth at least inside of Shibuya), he walked up the stairs leading to Sanae's flat above the shop to check if he was here.

(If he was not, well, the couch was more comfortable than the café's chairs.)

To Joshua's delight, Sanae was in his workshop, focused on a sketch that radiated Imagination even from the other side of the room. Joshua deliberately made his steps noisy. Sanae looked up, then blinked.

"Josh? What are you… Did I miss something?"  
"We had a date Sanae, how could you forget?" Joshua answered, pouting.

Sanae stared for two or three seconds.

"We did not," he said.  
"See, you did forget!"  
"Won't work on me Josh, I've known you for too long for that. What's up?"

Joshua dropped the lie and cut straight to the actual reason of his visit.

"Halloween is coming soon, and I want you to make costumes."

Sanae sighed.

"Yeah, sure… What do you have in mind?"  
"I want to be a Sylveon!"

Sanae tilted his head.

"Sylveon… oh, the pokémon?"  
"Exactly. Congrats Sanae, you're not senile yet."  
"Be careful, you're the one who's getting old by your species standards…"

Joshua made a dismissive hand gesture.

"It's not like I'm exactly human anymore. It doesn't count."  
"If you say so, boss…"  
"So, think you can make a Sylveon costume, mister fashion designer?"

Sanae rolled his eyes.

"Of course I _can_. But you're so totally _not_ a Sylveon. If we're talking eeveelutions, you're an Espeon through and through."

Joshua had to fight not to gape. He had not thought Sanae would know enough about pokémon to argue _like that_.

"I'm not an Espeon," he said, crossing his arms. "I'm much more adorable and fabulous."

Sanae dared chuckle. Joshua glared.

"Come on, the Espeon is even the right color," Sanae smiled.  
"You're an ass, you know that, right?"  
"But you love me."  
"Don't try me _too much_."

Of course Sanae didn't seem intimidated at all. Figures.

"Anyway, wouldn't you say that the point of a costume is to be something you're usually _not_?" Joshua asked. "Thus making me an Espeon would be entirely counterproductive."

Sanae opened his mouth, closed it, then nodded.

"OK, you got me there. I'll make your Sylveon."

Joshua grinned.

"And Megumi will be an Umbreon," he announced.

Sanae didn't look impressed.

"I don't think so. By your own definition he shouldn't dress as something he's already daily."  
"… damn. You're right."  
"I say, let's make him a Leafeon. He's handsome and classy but never shows any _atom_ of cuteness, so let's see if we can coax some out of him."  
"Works for me."  
"… I'm assuming he doesn't know he's going to be a pokémon, right?"  
"He'll know when he needs to know, not a second before," Joshua stated.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought."

And so Sanae started sketching for the costumes, and Joshua savored his victory.

On the 31st, he had to order Megumi into his costume, of course, but that was to be expected.

He could maybe be cute if he stopped _hiding_ , Joshua judged after a few minutes.

Then Sanae entered the Pad, casual as ever. Joshua stared.

"You. Made yourself an Eevee."  
"Seems like it, yeah," Sanae confirmed.  
"Costumes should be what we're usually not, and you made yourself _normal_ and _unassuming_. You're such a _troll_."

Sanae threw him an innocent look.

"I have no clue what you mean," he said with an angelic smile.

He didn't fool anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> What eeveelution the Reapers team actually are imo:  
> \- Coco is a Sylveon  
> \- Konishi is a Glaceon  
> \- Sho is a Volteon  
> \- Higashizawa is a Leafeon  
> \- Megumi is an Umbreon  
> \- Uzuki is a Flareon  
> \- Kariya is a Vaporeon  
> \- Joshua is so 300% an Espeon  
> \- and with Sanae as the unassuming Eevee we actually have a whole set which was not even intentional. Wow.


End file.
